Le diamant
by Deediii
Summary: La folie de Luna était un secret pour personne cependant elle continuait de surprendre même ses plus proches. Après tout, c'était ce qui faisait son charme, c'était une des raisons pour laquelle Neville avait succombé à la Belle aux boucles de Soleil. Et elle continuait de l'éclairer par sa bonne humeur et son esprit décalé, c'était pour quoi il l'aimait.


**_"Qu'importe la robe ! Que regarde-t-on ? L'écrin qui contient le diamant ?" - Georges Feydeau_**

* * *

 ** _22h10 – Poudlard, juin 1998_**

Dans les plus profonds couloirs de Poudlard courrait un jeune homme. Tout de noir habillé, celui-ci se dirigeait tout droit vers l'aile ouest du château qui nichait les Serdaigle. Neville Londubat attachait pendant sa course sa chemise et mettait sa veste sur lui. Il s'était préparé en retard et le Bal de fin d'année avait déjà commencé. Foulant les tapis vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années, il se chaussait à l'aide de ses doigts, les coinçant par la même occasion entre son tendon d'Achille et l'arrière des chaussures cirées. Il manqua de tomber plusieurs fois et ses cheveux étaient maintenant en bataille. Il dévalait les escaliers espérant de tout cœur que ceux-ci ne se montrent pas capricieux. Avec une chance qui ne lui était pas habituelle, Neville put les franchir sans problème. Il se passait une main dans les cheveux espérant les mettre en ordre et il redressa le col de sa chemise. Il courrait tellement que les torches aux murs n'étaient que de simple traînée lumineuse. Finalement après une longue et dure course, il réussit à freiner à temps devant une très belle porte.

La porte de la salle commune des Serdaigle était ce qu'il y avait de plus raffiné. Le bois sombre se mariait parfaitement avec les portraits qui le côtoyaient. Sur les quelques pièces de métal qui ornait ladite porte se trouvaient gravées différentes formes et arabesques. Il ne s'attarda cependant pas sur les détails fabuleux de la très grande porte et entreprit de prendre le heurtoir en forme d'Aigle qui semblait être le seul moyen de franchir la porte à défaut de poignée. Aussi, à peine eut-il frôlé de ses doigts le heurtoir que celui-ci se mit à parler. Une voix criarde, qui correspondait très bien à la forme de l'objet. Neville fut surpris et recula de quelques mètres puis se rapprocha pour entendre l'oiseau de bronze parler.

« – Bonsoir jeune homme, qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici !  
– Bon.. Bonsoir .. euh .. L'aigle ? dit-il tout en reprenant son souffle. Je suis un élève de Gryffondor et ma cavalière pour le Bal doit m'attendre depuis maintenant. il releva sa manche, espérant trouver sa montre fétiche qui lui avait apparemment fait faux bond. Mince..., reprit-il. Quoi qu'il en soit je dois la retrouver, je ne lui ai pas dit de sortir, juste de m'attendre.  
– C'est très bête de votre part de lui avoir dit cela. répondit l'oiseau.  
– Oui je sais, je n'anticipe pas souvent les possibles problèmes que je rencontre.  
– Bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder, vous avez l'air pressé. Neville le regarda très reconnaissant. Cependant, pour passer, il va falloir répondre à mon énigme. lâcha l'Aigle de manière mystérieuse.  
– Énigme ?! Je suis vraiment nul pour les énigmes ! Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ?!  
– J'ai des énigmes, des devinettes, des problèmes d'Arithmancie, des questions d'Histoire de la Magie, des charades, des ...  
– Les charades, les charades ! Ça me va ! Allez-y posez moi une charade !  
– Calme-toi, petit. Alors voyons voir ... Je pense que c'est la plus facile de mon registre.  
– J'écoute.  
– Mon premier le temps le fait. Mon second le rock le fait. Mon troisième le diable le fait. Mon tout est une capitale...  
– Hein?! dit-il, confus.  
– Mon premier le temps le fait. Mon second le rock le fait. Mon troisième le diable le fait. Mon tout est une capitale. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué !  
– Euh ... »

Neville commença à réfléchir. Prenant toutes les solutions possibles et inimaginables dans sa tête, il commença à marcher le long du couloir tout en réfléchissant. Le brun demandait parfois l'aide à un tableau aux alentours pour voir si ses suppositions étaient bonnes. Mais les tableaux s'obstinaient à ne rien dire. Ses pensées délaissèrent un moment la charade pour s'attaquer à un autre problème : il était déjà très en retard et avait vu tous les couples partir pendant sa descente. À ce moment précis, il oublia toutes ses suppositions et il ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre. Il revint près du Heurtoir, penaud, et commença à dire les réponses qui lui semblaient plausibles dans son esprit brumeux.

« – Alors... Palerme ?  
– Ce n'est pas vraiment une capitale, plutôt un chef-...  
– Oui bon bon ... coupa-t-il. Euh.. Amsterdam ?  
– Vous devrez m'expliquer comment vous trouvez ces mots-là ... le nargua-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.  
– Oh arrêtez, ça va hein .. Pourquoi pas Bruxelles ?  
– Toujours pas ! Ce n'est pas bien difficile, même un premier année pourrait le trouver ! Vous savez, Neville, il suffit de bien réfléchir. dit-il sur un ton de confidence.  
– Je réfléchis ! Je ne fais que ça ! »

Il s'assit à même le sol s'adossant au mur. Il commença à murmurer des possibilités, se contredisant pas mal de fois. Il ramena un pied près de son buste et posa son coude dessus. Il commençait à perdre patience et espérer de tout cœur qu'un couple de Serdaigle sorte à cet instant pour le laisser passer. Il déposa sa tête contre le mur et commença à la battre contre la pierre. Il lui semblait avoir entendu l'Aigle ricaner et il regretta amèrement la Grosse Dame à cet instant. Le désespoir commençait à le submerger et l'idée de lâcher prise effleura son esprit. Ce fut le déclic. Il sauta sur ses pieds, et prit une grande bouffée d'air. Il était à Gryffondor, jamais il ne lâcherait l'affaire. Il se tourna vers l'Aigle et lâcha dans un flot de paroles uniquement interrompu par l'animal de Bronze qui contredisait aussi vite que les réponses fusaient et toujours avec cette voix moqueuse... 

« – Londres !  
– Non.  
– Sydney !  
– Non.  
– Moscou !  
– Toujours pas.  
– Helsinki !  
– Non.  
– Alger !  
– Non.  
– Le Caire !  
– Encore moins.  
– Dakar ?  
– Non !  
– Rome ?  
– Non !  
– Par Godric ! Séoul ?  
– Non !  
– Varsovie ?  
– Non !  
– Que Merlin me vienne en aide ! Je vous en supplie !  
– Il ne sert à rien de demander de l'aide !  
– Washington ? dit-il d'une voix peu à peu morne ignorant sa dernière réponse.  
– Non !  
– Vienne ?  
– Non !  
– Tokyo ?  
– Non ! Je vais finir par me lasser, jeune homme !  
– Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Paris ?!  
– Eh bien voilà, ce n'était pas bien compliqué ! Bien que vous ayez triché ! Neville qui allait redire un nom de ville le regarda avec stupéfaction. Eh bien oui ! Ce n'était pas si dur avec un peu de réflexion ! Mon premier le temps le fait : « pas », parce que ne t'en fais pas -le temps ne fait pas ! Mon second le rock le fait : « r » parce que le Rockfeller -le rock fait l'R ! Mon troisième, le diable le fait c'est donc « s » parce que Méphistopheles -Méphisto fait l'S ! Et enfin mon tout est une capitale : Pa R S donc Paris !  
– J'aurais plutôt dit Pars hein ...  
– Mais je n'ai pas demandé ton avis, maintenant passe avant que je ne te pose une autre charade ! »

Neville ne se fit pas attendre et franchit la porte maintenant ouverte que l'Aigle qui sert de Gardien protège toujours. Neville atterrit dans une vaste pièce très belle. Elle était ronde et les murs était couleur crème. Des sortes de fleurs étaient sculptées dans ce qui lui semblait être du marbre et qui tapissait le bas de l'unique mur sur un bon mètre. En face de lui se trouvait comme dans une niche, une sorte de bibliothèque en demi-cercle dont le haut formait un demi-dôme. Il pensa directement à Hermione qui aurait adoré venir ici. Deux colonnes se trouvaient à l'entrée de la bibliothèque et un aigle imposant de bronze trônait sur chacun d'entre eux. Ici et là étaient mis des fauteuils beige ou d'un bleu profond. Sur chaque meuble semblaient reposer des livres. Des voiles bleues un peu transparentes étaient accrochées au plafond et traversaient la pièce dans un bel arc. Le dôme que formait le plafond était bleu et serti de millier d'étoiles scintillantes. Les grandes fenêtres montraient le ciel noir d'encre de ce mois de juin. Enfin la seule chose qui l'interpella le plus dans cette pièce magnifique et chaleureuse était.. l'absence de sa cavalière. Il souffla de désespoir croyant qu'elle s'était finalement éclipsé avec l'attente. Il poussa un cri libérant ainsi sa frustration.

Alors, un bruit sonore se fit entendre, il se tourna vers la source dudit bruit, mais ne vit rien d'autre que le mur beige et une petite plaque qu'il n'avait auparavant pas remarqué. Il s'avança et regarda la plaque. "Dortoir des filles" était inscrit en lettre bleue sur le bronze. À force de regarder, la plaque avant matte finit par refléter le visage du brun. Une voix féminine toujours aussi criarde que le Heurtoir en sortie.

« – Bonjour jeune homme, je peux t'assurer que si tu veux passer cette porte invisible je te donnerai une énigme encore plus dure que celle que l'Aigle t'a posée ! Et si tu réussis à passer, je tiens à te dire que j'ai été contente d'avoir vu ton si beau visage au moins une fois.  
– Oh euh, non, je ne veux pas passer, je veux juste savoir si Lune Lovegood était ici ? répondit-il un peu choqué par la menace.  
– Oui elle est là, elle arrive ! Elle t'attend cependant depuis un bon moment !  
– J'ai eu quelques soucis et votre Salle ne m'a pas vraiment aidé, il faut le dire ...  
\- Et bien tant mieux c'est le but. répondit la plaque d'une voix sèche et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre la plaque redevint matte.»

Il soupira et se dit que les Serdaigle étaient un peu aigris sur les bords. Il se retourna et s'en alla vers un miroir qui trônait majestueusement sur le mur. Il regarda son reflet pour remettre ses cheveux en ordre et serrer sa cravate jaune.  
Il revint finalement face à la porte invisible et attendit, appuyé contre un des fauteuils moelleux. Puis sans un bruit, le mur qui portait auparavant la petite plaque de bronze disparut, offrant un couloir sombre et noir. Il se releva, intrigué, et marcha vers le trou béant. Il n'attendit pas bien longtemps pour voir sortir de l'antre du mur, telle une actrice d'Hollywood, une magnifique fille. Luna était sublime. Elle portait une robe noire, lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux et aux manches arrivant au-dessus des coudes, l'encolure était en bateau. Luna était perchée sur des hauts talons aussi jaunes que la cravate de Neville. Elle avait quelques accessoires jaunes notamment des petits Soleils en guise de boucle d'oreille. Neville s'approcha de sa cavalière et celle-ci en marchant trébucha plusieurs fois. À cause des talons pensa Neville avec un sourire. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres de lui, elle tomba définitivement. Elle ne put retenir un petit rire, pareil pour Neville qui se baissa pour l'aider.

« – C'est Parvati qui a tenu à me les faire porter malgré mon refus.  
– Et bien, enlève-les !  
– C'est ce que je vais faire ! elle prit sa baguette et lança un sort aux talons qui disparurent la laissant avec des sortes de ballerines.  
– Je ne t'ai pas fait attendu trop longtemps, j'espère ? dit-il tout en la levant.  
– Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Neville se pencha et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.  
– Et bien, allons-y dans ce cas !  
– Je te suis !  
– Ah oui ! Avant d'oublier ! il se tourna vers la blonde et sortit de sa veste un écrin de velours noir assez long.  
– Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda timidement Luna.  
– Regarde par toi même ! il ouvrit le coffret et Luna put voir un collier en argent noir et une belle pierre en tant que pendentif, Neville commenta. C'est le collier de ma mère, elle ne s'en sert plus. C'est une réplique d'un Diamant perdu moldu, c'est du vrai Diamant. le Diamant donc était jaune en forme de goutte*.»

Neville contourna Luna et décala sa masse de cheveux blonds sur son épaule droite. Quelques mèches rebelles étaient néanmoins tenaces et il dut demander de l'aide à Luna pour qu'elle tienne lesdites mèches. Il découvrit alors le cou laiteux de la jeune fille constellé de quelques grains de beauté. Il attacha le collier précieux et embrassa sa nuque. Un goût étrange s'installa sur ses lèvres, plutôt désagréable qu'agréable. Il fit une petite grimace après s'être éloigné et retourna Luna pour que celle-ci lui fasse face.

« – Tu aimes mon parfum ? dit Luna d'une voix timide.  
\- Oui ... fit-il hésitant. C'est quel parfum ?  
\- Une édition limitée produite par les lutins de Cornouailles. À base de cornes de Ronflak parait-il, elle tripotait de ses doigts fins la chaîne qu'elle avait dans le cou avant d'ajouter. Je te rendrai le collier à la fin du Bal ! signala Luna.  
– Non ! Tu le gardes. Je te l'offre. il humectait souvent ses lèvres espérant faire disparaître le goût du fameux parfum.  
– Je ne veux pas de Diamant, Neville ! Aussi beau soit celui-ci ! elle prit la pierre entre ses doigts. C'est trop précieux et honnêtement, je préférerais avoir l'écrin que je trouve très joli !  
– Luna ... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis là ?  
– Eh bien oui ! Tu ne trouves pas l'écrin joli ? Aussi beau que le collier, tiens. ..  
– Euh ...  
– Ne fais pas cette tête, Neville ! Tu sais, je n'ai pas envie d'aller à ce Bal. Ça te dirait qu'on reste ici à parler de tes beaux cadeaux ? »

À cet instant, Neville avait honnêtement envie d'étrangler Luna. Celle qui lui avait fait courir à travers tout le château, celle qui lui avait fait faire patienter dix mille ans devant la porte, celle qui avait refusé le bijou tant aimé de sa mère. Mais quand ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de la blonde, ses envies de meurtres s'estompèrent. Il se pencha, embrassa sa cavalière et entreprit lui même de s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils. Il écarta ses bras pour accueillir la jeune fille et ils parlèrent durant toute la soirée, apercevant vers la fin du Bal plusieurs élèves de Serdaigle qui rentraient apparemment satisfaits de la fête qu'il avait raté. La dernière de ses années Poudlard... Finalement ils s'endormirent sur le fauteuil, Luna ronflant légèrement dans les oreilles d'un Neville un peu blasé, mais heureux d'être avec celle qu'il aimait malgré ses folies.


End file.
